


The Boogeyman Case File

by Tesla_Rolex



Series: One Last Job [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Coma, Connects with Persona 3 and 4, F/M, Foreshadowing, Makoto's Parents - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Ren's Parents, Spoilers, Takes Place After Other Fanfic I'm Working On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: My name is Makoto Nijima, but hopefully by the time you read this, you already remember that. Officially this is a case file for the Boogeyman case file we put to rest a week ago. Unofficially this is something my friends-well, your friends- and I created in order to figure out just how things got this way and the things we missed that led to us essentially ruining your life....(Edited after feedback about certain characters)





	The Boogeyman Case File

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a google document I made teasing the new fanfic I'm working on. I decided to publish it here as kind of a warm up to see how it's received. The X's represent redacted parts of the text. Don't want to give away everything now do we?

Case File Created: November 12th 2021

My name is Makoto Nijima, but hopefully by the time you read this, you already remember that. Officially this is a case file for the Boogeyman case file we put to rest a week ago. Unofficially this is something my friends-well, your friends- and I created in order to figure out just how things got this way and the things we missed that led to us essentially ruining your life. I figured seeing as your in a coma, it is fair to compile this. When you wake up, I will show this to you, and maybe you can find it in you to forgive us-to forgive me. Then again, maybe we don’t deserve forgiveness. 

\--------

File Recovered August 22nd 2021  
XXXXXX,

 

We’re sending a new shipment your way. New test subjects for the “Plague Doctor” to play with. We picked them up from homeless shelters around Shibuya. No one will miss them. The good doctor can break them as much as he wants. By the way, the police recovered Shido’s old files, which means we’ve finally got everything connected to cognitive psience, the Phantom Thieves, and this event that the Doctor keeps preaching about. Regardless, we may be able to clean up the damage caused by that buffoon. We’ll standby for now, and make sure to let me know what the Doctor wants to do with that Amamiya kid.

At your Service as Always,  
XXX XXXXXXXXXX

 

Response:  
XXXXXXXXXX,

 

We got your shipment. Needless to say we’ll make good use of these rats. We also received the files. The Doctor thinks he can finally do what he’s been trying to do with the last five years, and revive this so called God he keeps going on and on about. Perhaps then we won’t need Subject X anymore. He won’t stop talking, I think he still has hope that someone will save him. Don’t worry though, we will prove him wrong in time. As for the Amamiya kid, the boss says he wants you to do whatever it takes to break him. However you do that is up to you, but he is pretty insistent on this. Before you know it this will all be over, and regardless of whatever “New World” the Doctor wants you to create, we can finally get our paycheck. 

Be Seeing You Soon,  
XXXXXX

Notes: We only recovered this file recently, when we raided the “Good Doctor’s” Files. From this it’s easy to see how we were manipulated, but as for the Doctor’s order to “break” Ren...well after everything it seems he succeeded. 

\-----------

File Created August 20th 2021

Hey Mom,

 

It’s been a while since I’ve messaged you guys. A lot’s been happening in my life. Tora has just asked me for his advice on a new bill he is working on. Makoto is doing great as a police deputy. Futaba just got a new client for her job as a “Private Computer Security Consultant”, I swear she came up with that name because she thought it sounded fancy. Ann is doing well as a fashion designer and model, Ryuji’s surprisingly enjoying his job as a Gym Teacher, Haru’s business is thriving, and Yusuke has officially started work on a new project. Cousin Naoto is also doing great, I see her more often due to her working alongside Makoto, so that’s fun for me. I’ve missed you guys so much. I’m going to be visiting in a few days, I’ve got a big announcement that I want you guys to be there for.  
Love You,  
Ren Amamiya 

 

Notes: He sounds so happy in this letter...I’m so sorry Ren, I should’ve listened to you. I’m so sorry I hurt you. Though I wonder what announcement he was referring to.

\------------

File Created: August 31st 2021

Akihiko,

 

We need your help. A large shipment of Shadow Operatives tech has just been stolen, and as my consultants are intent on telling me, that shouldn’t be possible. All that was left at the scene was shards of broken glass, and a calling card stating “Don’t worry I’ll give it back.” This person appeared to be operating alone. Sanada, you and I both know there is only one group that can be behind this, but it makes no sense. Either they were framed, or we are missing something big here. We need you on this case, tell us everything you can get from the scene of the crime. Hell, even put this Nijima cop you keep going on and on about on it. We need all the help we can get, because if I’m right, something big is coming.

 

Sincerely,  
Mitsuru Kirijo

Response Created September 1st 2021,

Mitsuru, 

 

We just took a look at the crime scene. Deputy Makoto and Inspector Naoto spotted some things on the scene. For one it was like the assailant operated as a ghost, nothing was touched at all, no fingerprints, no nothing. We found out that the security cameras were disabled. It appears he went straight to the powerbox and knocked out all the power. Also none of the guards protecting the cargo were harmed, in fact it appears they weren’t even knocked out. It’s like he moved around them. Finally, Naoto discovered something kind of alarming. As Makoto informed us, the calling card looked different to the one used by the Phantom Thieves. However the name is what struck us: “The Boogeyman.” At first Naoto and I believed this was an attack specifically against the Kirijo Group, but Makoto realized something. Not a single guard hurt, barely any damage done to any property, the “I’ll give it back” message. She realized that this wasn’t an attack against the Kirijo Group; this was practice, for whoever the real target is. We’ll send over the specifics, but you were right Mitsuru, something big is coming. I’m just hoping I don’t get hurt, because then I won’t hear the end of Minako’s wrath. 

 

Sincerely,  
Akihiko Sanada

 

Notes: This I remember: this was when we first viewed the crime scene tied to the Boogeyman. It felt like something we would’ve done 5 years ago. I guess I should’ve seen the final outcome coming. There were so many signs, and I just missed all of them. 

 

\---------

File Created: December 26th 2018,

 

Ren, 

 

I just looked at the results from your test, and Ren, we need to talk. The things I have seen in the results terrify me beyond belief. You have multiple cracked bones that still aren’t fully healed, brain damage, infections around the scars on your hands. It's like the drugs from the interrogation room are still in your system, tearing your body apart. And that’s just covering the physical damages. You have XXXXXXX, XXXXXXXXXX, and XXXX. When you came in yesterday, you sounded like you almost knew what was happening. Why haven’t you come sooner? And more importantly why haven’t you told your friends? You have to come in soon, so we can run a full CT scan to see how bad the damage is. Hell, I may even bring in our mutual friend Fuuka to come in as a consultant, because this is out of control. 

Sincerely,  
Tae Takemi

 

Response Created: December 28th 2018

 

Tae,

 

Thank you for looking at the results. However I must ask a favor: please don’t tell my friends about this. They have enough on their plate as is, they don’t need this. Please, is there any treatment you can think of that would avoid a CT scan? I’ll even be your guinea pig again to test anything I need to, but please do this for me. 

Sincerely,  
Ren Amamiya

 

Response Created: December 29th 2018

 

Ren,

 

This is not the time for jokes! You have serious injuries that should be addressed. I still think you should tell your friends, but if you really don’t want to I can’t force you. As for treatment, Fuuka and I have something for you. They are pills, Fuuka used her knowledge of personas and shadows to help me create it. It’ll hold you together for a while. But please, don’t do any extraneous activities, and if you hear anything about shadows or the metaverse or whatever, STAY AWAY. Because if you don’t it could cause permanent damage that will mean you can never walk again. Until then, please stay safe. You have to tell your friends some time. 

Sincerely,  
Tae Takemi

 

Notes: God, I can’t believe I missed this. I knew Ren needed to go to the Doctor’s on December 24th: he said he was feeling sick, and he certainly did look pale. But I never expected this. Ren apparently blanked out the emotional damages himself and tae is still tight lipped about all of this, especially the emotional damages. She keeps saying “you should hear what he’s been going through from him.” However she told me that those pills were what was keeping him walking. Without them he could’ve been paralyzed. When I looked at his...our room again a few days ago, I saw those pills. It seemed he hadn’t been taking them for a week before...everything went wrong. I guess it makes sense that his physical injuries got so much worse. Which raises the question: if his physical injuries got worse, did his emotional injuries get worse too? What am I saying, of course they got worse.

 

\----------

File Created: December 27th 2016

Narukami,

 

I hate to ask this of you seeing as you might be busy on another case, but I wanted your advice on dealing with a client of mine. He’s a friend of mine, and is my sister’s boyfriend, so it would mean a lot to me if you helped. His name is Ren Amamiya, and last year he was convicted of a crime he didn’t commit. I’ll send you the details soon. Also I wanted to ask something of you. After everything that has happened in the past year, I don’t really have a taste for the field of prosecution anymore. I was actually thinking of becoming a defense attorney, and seeing as you are in charge of one of the most prestigious law firms in Tokyo, I was wondering if I could join your firm. Please respond soon, Ren’s friends are getting witnesses as we speak so we better get ready.

 

Sincerely,  
Sae Nijima

 

Response Created: December 28th 2016

Sae,

 

You should know that Ren is actually a great friend of mine! I met him in Inaba years ago during those grizzly murders years ago. He’s the cousin of another good friend of mine Naoto Shirogane, however you know her as the original detective prince. I’d be happy to help in any way I can, though it’s good that Ren finally has friends to count on. Back in Inaba he never really had many friends besides Naoto, and the other members of the Investigation Team. And the ones he had betrayed him after thinking he was a criminal. As for your second request, I’d be honored to have you join our firm. I was actually wondering if you’d want to become a partner. I mean Narukami-Nijima does have a nice ring to it. But regardless, I’d be glad to help. I’ll come visit soon to talk to Ren, and figure out what his friends have planned. Besides I think my fiance, Rise would be happy to see an old friend of ours.  
Sincerely,  
Yu Narukami

 

Notes: It’s kind of interesting reading this one, especially since the Narukami-Nijima law firm has become so much bigger since then. Though those comments about Ren...it seems that his problems began even in childhood. I can’t believe I didn’t see the signs earlier.

\------

File Created: June 5th 2005

Norio,

 

How are you old friend? It’s been a long time since we’ve talked and even longer since our good old “war” days. How’s Hikari? Is she still as radiant as ever? And how are your children, Sae and Makoto? They’ve probably grown a lot since I last saw them. I actually have a favor I need to ask of you: my son’s 6th birthday is coming up. You remember him, Ren, you actually gave me the idea for his name from our old codes back in the “war”. I was hoping I could bring him over to Shibuya to celebrate his birthday. I will bring my niece, Naoto, as well so that Sae has someone to play with. It would be great for my son to meet your daughter, I’m sure they’d hit it off really well. I’d like your response soon, as my son’s birthday is in a week. 

Sincerely,  
Shin Amamiya

Response Created: June 6th 2005

Shin,

 

God, it really has been a long time since we’ve last spoke. I’m doing great, so is Hikari, though I worry Hikari’s no-nonsense attitude from our war days is rubbing off on the kids, especially Makoto. My kids are doing fantastic, their grades surprise me everyday I see them. Sae wants to be a lawyer when she grows up, I suspect she gets that from my Mother. As for Makoto, it seems she’s still figuring it out. She has plenty of time to figure out, despite all the pressure from her sister, but I suspect she wants to take after me and become a police officer. How’s Akane, still as charismatic as ever? I’d love for Ren and Naoto to come over for his birthday! I think he’d love meeting my children, though I’m not sure if years from now he’ll remember this day, he’s still young after all. No matter, we’ll have to make it a day for him to remember! Maybe I can see if you’ve passed on your love of action movies like I have to Makoto. Or perhaps you’ve passed on your absurd knowledge of guitars and craftsmanship? Only one way to find out. See you in a week!

Sincerely,  
Norio Nijima

Response Created: June 7th 2005

Norio,

 

I’m so glad you responded! I can’t wait to see you next week. Akane is doing great, same with Ren. I swear Ren has inherited Akane’s incredible kindness. And yes, he has inherited my love of action movies, guitars, craftsmanship, and knowledge of guns. Though if I’m not mistaken, I think Makoto has inherited some of your knowledge of those very same things. Ren has even developed a love of playing games with friends, however he unfortunately doesn’t have many people to play them with. That’s why I think this will be a great opportunity for him to make new friends! This will be a huge surprise to him, I can’t wait for him to see it. 

Sincerely,  
Shin Amamiya 

 

Notes: I...I don’t remember this day. There’s no way we could’ve met earlier than that day in the library. Maybe there is, but I would remember something like that right? I’ve asked Sae about it, she doesn’t remember either. I don’t think Ren remembered either, or he would’ve probably mentioned it back then. Then again, he isn’t really remembering anything right now so I can’t ask him. But if I supposedly knew Ren 11 years earlier than I met him at Shujin, then this changes everything.

\------

 

That’s all the case files compiled. Futaba helped me a lot getting these files together. I’ve...missed you so much. And I’m going to do everything in my power to get you back. Starting today, the other Phantom Thieves and I will free you from this hell we have inflicted upon you. We have until December 24th it seems, but I think we can do it. We may need all the help you can get, but I’m reluctant to get the Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives involved. Then again, they love you as well so I can’t stop them. I promise we will save you, and when I do...I can tell you how I really feel. I love you so much Ren, and I will see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for having Naoto be Ren's cousin is kind of a spin on an AU created by a fanfic on FF.net called Trials of the Trickster by Black Fuego, where Kanji is Ren's cousin. I decided to stick with Naoto being Ren's cousin because it is a really cool head canon that creates great story opportunities. As for Ren's Parents knowing Makoto's Parents, that is something that'll be expanded on later. Same thing with Ren being from Inaba. I hope you all enjoyed it, and be ready for the next, and longer fanfic I have planned called "Alone and Forsaken". It'll take place before the events of this file, showing just how every thing went wrong, and trust me, it gets dark and depressing fast.


End file.
